


It's Not Repose

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Eames is so still.





	It's Not Repose

Eames is still.

Eames is never this still. One hand is palm up, the other flat against his stomach. He's on the floor, as if he tipped out of his chair in a failed kick during a Somnacin test, even though that's usually Arthur's job . And just kept on dreaming instead of waking.

Arthur crouches down by him and looks at the way his face is different when he's not inhabiting it anymore.

The line of his nose, the way his lips are slightly parted...all subtly different, now. It's not repose.

Arthur looks up at the ceiling, everything blurring. For a frantic second of dissociation, he thinks, _what if it's a dream, a dream, yes, a dream_ , and hauls out his totem, feeling its texture and weight in his hand. Then looks back at the body. At the hole. _Sniper rifle_ , he thinks.

He doesn't touch.

It's not repose.


End file.
